Key to Lightning
by Straight-Edge Savior
Summary: A Roxene Roxas X Larxene One-shot I thought of. Let me know what you think. I own none of this.


**Key to Lightning**

Roxas was playing his PSP when someone put his hood over his eyes from behind.

"Come on, Kid. We got a mission, and I don't have all day," a voice said.

Roxas pulled his hood off to see Larxene heading out of the room. 

"Well? Coming, or not," she asked.

Roxas smiled a bit. "Yeah. Here I come," he called.

Larxene opened a portal and walked through, quickly followed by Roxas. 

"Hm? Why are we here at Destiny Island," Roxas asked.

Larxene shrugged. "I don't know. Superior wants us to do surveillance on a couple of the locals," Larxene replied. "I don't know why he sent you here too," she scoffed, though Roxas didn't mind.

Roxas had had this weird feeling lately whenever he was near Larxene. Sure she was cold, and somewhat callous, but still, there was something about her he really liked. Maybe it was her eyes? Her hair? Her voice? It was something, but Roxas couldn't put his finger on it.

"So, how long do we have to stay," Roxas asked.

"Superior said he'd let me know when we were to return," Larxene said. "We should get to work. I think the two we're looking for hang out on this beach, and fight a lot," she continued.

"Yeah, alright," Roxas said, awkwardly.

"Hm? You alright, kid? You look flushed," Larxene said, raising an eyebrow.

Roxas shook himself. "I'm fine. Let's go," he said walking along.

Larxene shrugged. "Ugh…kids," she said.

Roxas walked ahead, but soon stopped as he turned a corner.

"What's up," Larxene asked. 

"I see them," Roxas said, as Larxene approached. "Whoa…she smells nice," Roxas thought to himself.

"Excellent," Larxene said. "We'll just keep a safe distance from them, so as not to be spotted," she stated, as Roxas nodded absently, unaccustomed to being too close to Larxene.

Wakka leaped back, and tripped falling flat on his butt as Tidus just missed with his new attack. "Whoa, brotha. You bout took my head off. What was that move anyway," he asked.

"That was the Spiral Cut," Tidus said proudly, flexing.

"Yeah well," Wakka began, but stopped as Selphie came up to the two.

"You guys, come on. I want to show you something," she said.

Roxas had been taking note of Tidus's attack and Wakka's speech. "So, what are we supposed to be looking for," he asked before turning around, and not expecting Larxene to be so close to him, found himself staring dead at Larxene's chest. 

"The Supe…," Larxene stopped when she noticed Roxas's eyes weren't looking at her face. "Up here," she said, before clocking Roxas upside the head with a swift punch. "Teenage boys," Larxene muttered to herself, as Roxas fell to the ground holding his head. "Well? Get up, we have to report to The Superior," Larxene said, giving him a small kick to the ribs, to get him up. Larxene pulled out a small communicator. "Hello? Superior," she spoke into it.

"What is it," Xemnas's voice came out.

"We've been inspecting the boys, for a bit, but I don't see either of them being much of a threat to us. I don't think we need to examine them to closely," Larxene said.

"And where's your partner," Xemnas asked, almost uninterested in what Larxene said.

Roxas was pulled up from the ground by Larxene. "Right here, sir," she said, cheerfully.

Roxas moaned and shook his head. "Uh, hey Superior."

"Roxas, do you agree with Larxene's report," Xemnas asked.

Roxas thought for a minute, and nodded. "Yes, Sir. I do," he said.

After a few moments, Xemnas spoke. "Very well. Return here then, and rest up for your next assignment," he said.

"Thank you, Sir," both Roxas and Larxene said.

"Thanks, Kid," Larxene said after minute. "Who knows how long The Superior would have kept us here if you hadn't vouched," she stated. "You know, I heard he spends a lot of his time talking to a suit of armor in his room," Larxene said. "If you ask me, I think he's a bit crazy," she finished.

Roxas only nodded, agreed, and acted surprised. "By the way, Kid. If you've actually realized you have a crush on me," Larxene began as she opened a portal to the castle. "You should just stop now," she said with a wink. "You'll only get burned," she finished, walking into the portal.

Roxas in shock only put up his hood, but underneath it, he was smiling. "I'm already charred to a crisp," he said to himself, feeling his face, which was burning red, as he walked through the portal.


End file.
